


Must Love Hellhounds

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Depiction of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: Dean hasn't been comfortable around hellhounds ever since - well, ever really, but especially since they drug him off to Hell. He never figured it would be much of a problem, until he started dating Crowley, who loves his hellhounds more than just about anything. So, how will Crowley take discovering that his boyfriend hates his precious Juliet?





	Must Love Hellhounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tempermental18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempermental18/gifts).



> Prompt: "How about something with Hellhounds ? Crowley is obviously a doting papa to his pups(and it's canon too), so what is Dean's reaction to it ? (It's silly, I know, but something I've always wondered about)"

Dean didn’t bother knocking when he got to Crowley’s - he just let himself in and walked down the hall to the throne room. The demons had given him trouble the first few times he did this, but after killing four of Crowley’s best, the king had set them all down and told them it was for the best to assume that Dean was always there with his permission. Not that he needed his permission, but Crowley couldn’t exactly tell the demons that without raising too many questions. Apparently, dating a hunter was a huge faux pas for the King of Hell.

Dean walked into the throne room to see Crowley bent over with his back to him. He had just a moment to appreciate the view of his boyfriend’s ass before he heard the bark of the invisible hellhound that he now realized Crowley was petting.

A chill ran down Dean’s spine as he remembered teeth biting into his skin, claws shredding his flesh to ribbons. He had died in many different ways, but being ripped apart by hellhounds was definitely the worst. It was something he knew he’d never quite get over.

“Dean!” Crowley greeted happily as he turned around. “You’ve met Juliet.” His hand came up and appeared to be stroking the air, but Dean knew he was probably petting Juliet’s head.

“Uh… yeah,” he muttered uncomfortably, taking a step back. He very clearly remembered Juliet nearly killing him an Sam in a cemetery. Admittedly, she had just been guarding the First Blade, but it still hadn’t done anything to appease Dean’s fear of the creatures. “I think I’ll just… come back later.”

Crowley frowned. “Something wrong?”

“No!” he protested immediately, not about to admit that he could take a beating from Lucifer himself and skewer a Knight of Hell, but being in the same room as a freaking hellhound made his blood run cold. “I just… should be going.”

He hesitated, eyeing Dean appraisingly. “This isn’t because of Juliet, is it?”

“No,” he lied, shaking his head.

Crowley appeared unconvinced. “Juliet, why don’t you say hi to Dean?” He scratched her presumably behind the ear before dropping his hand, and Dean heard the hound beginning to move forward.

“Shit.” He took another step back, his eyes flickering down to where he guessed Juliet to be, then moving back up to Crowley angrily. “Keep that thing away from me, Crowley!” he snapped.

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “Heel,” he commanded coolly before striding forward to come to a stop a foot in front of Dean. “Juliet is not a _thing,_ Dean.”

“Would you rather I say monster?”

Crowley didn’t move, but suddenly, Dean’s back was pressed against the wall. “Apologize.”

He tried to step away from the wall, but he couldn’t move. “Seriously?” he demanded, staring at Crowley in disbelief.

“Oh, yes.” He patted his leg, and a couple seconds later reached out to pet the hellhound that had moved up to stand beside him.

Dean sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry,” he snapped.

“You misunderstood me, darling. Apologize to _her.”_

“You’ve got to be kidding me. It’s a freakin’ hellhound!”

“She has feelings!” Crowley glared at him fiercely for a few seconds before turning away to face Juliet. “Don’t listen to him, girl,” he cooed. “You’re a good dog.” Juliet made a yipping sound that Dean didn’t even know hellhounds were capable of making. “Yes, you’re daddy’s girl.”

Dean didn’t want to call the scene before him cute. It was the King of Hell and a hellhound, that definitely did not fit into the definition of _cute_. But there was something in the look on Crowley’s face and his tone of voice that Dean couldn’t help but smile at.

Crowley glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, and Dean realized that he was able to move again. He took a small step forward to get his back off the wall without moving too close to Juliet. “Sorry, Juliet,” he muttered, his voice almost sincere.

Crowley smiled as he turned to face him. “Come over here, would you?”

Dean’s expression turned reluctant. “I’d really rather not.”

“Dean, my hellhounds are a large part of my life - you’re going to have to get over your fear.”

“I’m not afraid,” he protested defensively.

“Good, then you have no reason not to come pet her.” He reached his hand out, offering it to Dean.

He hesitated for a second longer before he sighed resignedly and stepped forward to take Crowley’s hand. Crowley gently turned his hand over and guided it until he felt coarse fur against his palm, even though he couldn’t see anything beneath it. The hand remained, resting comfortingly atop Dean’s until Crowley saw the hunter start to relax, then he withdrew his hand and allowed Dean to pet Juliet on his own.

“Now, that’s not so bad, is it?” he asked.

On cue, Juliet tilted her head up and licked Dean’s hand. He chuckled as he pulled his hand away, wiping the slobber on Crowley’s jacket. “I never realized hellhounds were so much like dogs.”

“Oh, they’re better than any other breed of dog.” He bent down to coddle Juliet. “Aren’t you, Juliet?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

Crowley smiled as he straightened up again. “You want me to put her in her kennel?”

“Could you?” he asked hopefully. “I’ll work on being more comfortable with her, but…”

“That’s all I wanted to hear.” He pecked him on the lips before walking away. “Come on, Juliet.”

Juliet leaned against Dean’s legs briefly, nearly knocking him over, before she followed after Crowley. Huh. Maybe hellhounds weren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
